There Is Never a Time or Place
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Hiroto is absent-minded a lot lately to the annoyance of a lot of people. Midorikawa wants to know what's going through his mind, but instead Hiroto asks him to state some proverbs. Hiroto x Midorikawa.


**Yo, guys!**

**This is my birthday fic for Heaven aka Angel Of Dark Heaven! So I hope you will like it as much as I liked your birthday fic for me, Heaven. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly enough do not own Inazuma Eleven in anyway, no matter how much I would like to. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Kiyama/Kira Hiroto x Midorikawa Ryuuji | There is never a time or place**

* * *

It has been four years since the Aliea meteorite incident. Four long years according to Hiroto. He was eighteen now and in his final year of high school. After he sat his final exams he would take over the Kira company. Most of it was already settled. He only needed that little paper and he could start.

"Kira-san?" Yes, that was his last name now. He changed it just a little while ago, a week after he turned eighteen.

"Kira-san? Are you listening?" He still wasn't used to it though, but it was needed if he wanted to take over the company.

"Hiroto!? Pay attention when someone is talking to you!" Hiroto snapped out of his thoughts when an all too familiar voice called out to him.

"W-what? Oh.. sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." Hiroto looked up into the face of his best friend, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"Honestly, Hiroto. You've been absent-minded a lot lately." Midorikawa frowned in worry as he stared across the lunch table they were seated at. So was Ulvida, or now, Yagami Reina, with whom he had to do a project together. She had apparently wanted to talk it over during lunch, but his thoughts had gone back to the past. That dark part of his past. Aliea Gakuen. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was a time and place for everything, but it definitely wasn't the time now since the project was due in three days and he and Yagami hadn't come to a compromise yet.

"Ugh.. Kira-san. We have to do this one way or the other. Why can't we just go with my way?"

"The same reason we apparently can't do it _my_ way." Hiroto frowned at Yagami. She sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it _your_ way, but don't think too highly of yourself. Can we now go to the library? I heard you had a free hour now and so do I." She got to her feet and waited impatiently for Hiroto to rise too, but he was too busy with glaring at Midorikawa, who looked away innocently.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before she would drag him along by his ear or something. "I'll see you after school?" He looked questioningly towards Midorikawa, but the green-haired teen shook his head.

"Nah, you have to finish that project and I have to do a lot of homework, so I'll go home as soon as I'm free. Have fun." Midorikawa waved and then quickly walked off. Hiroto let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe it would be better if Midorikawa-kun took over the company. He has a lot more sense than you." Yagami sneered.

"You think? Hmm.." Hiroto got lost in his thoughts once again.

"Ugh.. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

* * *

Four years ago he had been the captain of Gaia. No, the captain of The Genesis. Supposedly the strongest team in the universe together with Raimon. What a stupid thing to think that they would actually stand a chance against Raimon. Against Endou. He remembered what all had been broken by that stupid project. Aliea. The name still haunted him, though why? He had never worn the meteorite. Only trained against it. Yes, first they had crushed Gemini Storm and with that Midorikawa, or better: 'Reize'. Yes, Reize. The stone-cold captain of the second rank team, but at that time he had forgotten all about his best friend, or again better, _former_ best friend. He could hardly stay friends with him when he was the captain of a master rank team and Midorikawa the captain of the second rank team..

Then there was Desarm, Saginuma Osamu again now. Captain of the first rank team Epsilon. It had taken them rather long to defeat them, but eventually they destroyed them too. Then there were the other two master rank teams, Diamond Dust and Prominence. Even saying them in one and the same sentence could piss off their ice-cold and hotheaded captains, Gazel and Burn respectively. Even though they bickered all the time they were the closest friends one could find. He even suspected that they were more than friends, but he kept his nose out. He would love things to be different between him and a certain green-haired teenager, though.

"Uhm.. Hiroto? Where are your glasses?" Oh, those darn glasses again. A year ago his eyesight had become so terrible that he needed either contact lenses or glasses. He had chosen for the latter, because he didn't like the idea of putting things in his eye. Even though technically contact lenses drifted 'on' your eyes.

"Hiroto! Jeez, where are your thoughts floating off to this entire day?" Hiroto blinked a couple of times and then looked around the room from his lying position on the couch, before looking up to see Midorikawa looking worriedly towards him. Again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Midorikawa." Hiroto sat up again and rubbed in his eyes. "I must have forgotten them in the library. Yagami-san insisted on working on the project for as long as school was open, so I was dead tired when I got home. Wait. Why are you here anyway?" Midorikawa still lived in Sun Garden while Hiroto had gotten a house from their 'father' as a birthday gift. Hiroto had offered Midorikawa to come live with him, but the boy had refused to Hiroto's disappointment. He still had insisted on giving the green-haired teen the keys, so that he could enter any time if something were to happen. Midorikawa had sighed and said with a little annoyance in his voice that he wouldn't let Burn, no, Nagumo Haurya, walk over him that easily anymore. Plus Nagumo held his mouth a lot more lately. Probably because of Gazel. No stripe that, Suzuno Fuusuke. Sometimes Hiroto still referred to people by their alien names in his head. He should teach himself not to. He might accidentally make a mistake some day and call someone with their alien name again. That would cause some horrible memories to come back for both him and that person.

"I was worried about you, you know. You've been absent-minded a lot for the past couple of weeks, so I thought I would drop by to ask what's on your mind." Midorikawa tilted his head slightly, an almost pleading look on his face. Hiroto just shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Come on, Hiroto. You know just as good as I that something is bothering you. Now, spill it." Midorikawa nodded with a stern expression now. Hiroto couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Sometimes there was still a bit of Reize in that boy left. The better part of Reize that is.

"Midorikawa.." Hiroto was formulating the question he wanted to ask most in his head. "How come you were so.. easygoing when the whole Aliea Gakuen fiasco ended. I mean, in being friends with me again. I.. I treated you so horribly and yet you were okay with us being friends again so easily."

Midorikawa stared at Hiroto for a moment with surprise. Then he looked thoughtfully and sat down on the couch next to the redhead.

"You know, I was never really angry at you for treating me like that. You were the captain of a master rank team and later even The Genesis, while I was just the captain of the second rank team, Gemini Storm. I was nothing compared to you and it had been 'father's' choices to make the teams like that. Though it hurt my heart that the chance of being friends with you again was ever so slim, I still kept a little hope lit in my heart. And then the whole fiasco ended and you seemed so lost. I just couldn't let you stand there all by yourself. I still thought of you as my friend. No, my _best_ friend. We would stick out for each other, right? You would always chase Nagumo off when he bullied me, now it was my time to help chase your guilt off of you." Midorikawa smiled. Hiroto simply stared at him, amazement sparkling in his eyes.

"Midorikawa.. Thank you." Hiroto let out a deep sigh of relief. "That lifted some things away."

"Some?"

"The worst thing. I could never live with myself if you would still hate me for what I did. I wouldn't blame you though. I would still hate myself if I were in your shoes.." He sighed and turned his head.

"Hiroto-" Hiroto cut Midorikawa off.

"Midorikawa, it might be odd of me to ask this, but.. would you maybe tell me some proverbs? I always like them."

"Huh? Uhm.. sure. Let me think for a moment." Midorikawa pursed his lips for a moment and the let out a little chuckle. "'Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You'." Hiroto smiled.

"'Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are'." Midorikawa smiled as well. "Do I need to continue?"

"I never told you to stop." Hiroto sat up a little straighter and looked attentively towards the green-haired teen. Midorikawa thought for a moment again.

"Okay, then how about this one? 'You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's nobody listening, and live like it's heaven on Earth'."

"Love, eh?"

"Yes, to live you need to learn to love." Midorikawa nodded while Hiroto's mind seemed to go off to somewhere else again. Midorikawa frowned at him, but then the redhead spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm listening. So please continue."

"Okay, then 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that'." Hiroto's eyes shot open again.

"Midorikawa? How did the proverb with 'there is a time and place for everything' go again?"

"Hmm? I only know one that goes the other way around."

"The other way around?" Was it Hiroto's imagination or was that a blush on the boy's face? No, he had seen right. Whatever proverb Midorikawa was thinking about, it was making him blush.

"Yeah.. There is never a time or place.." Midorikawa was staring towards a random spot in the room.

"I see. Could you tell me the full proverb now?" Hiroto tilted his head a bit to see Midorikawa's reaction and it seemed that the boy had frozen in his current position.

"The wh-whole proverb?"

"Yeah, is it a really odd one? Or dirty or something?" Hiroto started to worry about the boy, but Midorikawa shook his head.

"No, it's not that.. It's just that.. that it describes-" He whispered and then stopped himself.

"It describes what?" Hiroto frowned. It was nothing like Midorikawa to act as stiff as he was now.

"No, no, no. It's nothing! Oh, look at the time! I really have to-"

"Midorikawa." Midorikawa had hastily stood up from the couch and now froze in his steps when Hiroto called his name. The redhead also stood up from the couch.

"Why are you stressing out like this? It's nothing like you. Freaking out over a simple proverb."

"It's not a simple proverb!" Midorikawa suddenly turned around grabbed Hiroto's collar. The redhead braced himself for a fist in his face, but instead he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He opened his eyes again and blinked wildly as he saw nothing but Midorikawa's face. Then, the green-haired teen pulled away again, madly blushing.

"'There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment'." He muttered softly, but clearly. Then, he let go of Hiroto's shirt and wanted to walk away, but Hiroto grabbed his hand.

"Ryuuji, I love you too."

"W-what!?" Midorikawa spun around and stared at the redhead as if he had gone mad.

"Hmm.. How to put it so you understand.. Oh, I remember this one! 'You are, and always have been, my dream'." Hiroto nodded contentedly while Midorikawa opened and closed his mouth.

"Blub, said the fish." Hiroto chuckled and Midorikawa then closed his mouth.

"I-I still don't.." Midorikawa frowned in worry and Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then we'll do it the other way." He closed the small gap between them and grabbed the green-haired boy's chin, lifting it a little so they could look each other in the eye. Then, Hiroto kissed the boy as passionately and yet as tenderly as he could. When he pulled away again, Midorikawa was blushing madly. Again.

"I-I never knew you remembered the proverbs I said." Midorikawa managed to whisper.

"Oh, only really short ones. I choose to forget them so you can keep telling me them." Hiroto smiled. Midorikawa smiled as well, albeit a bit nervously.

"Then I think this one is rather fitting for our current situation. 'You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together'."

"I'm glad." Hiroto smiled and leaned in again, but waited halfway for Midorikawa this time, wanting a kiss they both planned for. Midorikawa blinked a couple of times and then closed whatever little gap there was between their lips.

* * *

**I don't know what fish say in English. In Dutch it's blub.. So yeah.. Now you have just learned a Dutch word. Give yourself some applause, folks, and go brag to your parents, friends.. fish.. (I wouldn't brag near the cat, though. It won't end well).**

**Anyways, I hope it was good enough for a birthday fic! I wanted Midorikawa to make the first move this time. He is always some sort of a 'victim', because Hiroto always makes the first move or something... I wanted to write him a little braver.**

**Anyways, happy birthday, Heaven! You'll always be in my heart!**


End file.
